Love’s Silhouette
by CptKaydeAdama
Summary: Multiple pairings. CallyGalen, KaraLee,LauraBill,SharonHelo. Some short fics on each couple. Un Betaed. I'm really nervous so be nice.
1. Lee and Kara

Title: Love's Silhouette

Rating : PG-13 or T

Pairing/Characters: Kara/Lee, Kara, Lee, Sam, Dee.

Spoilers: Every season and upwards to 3.20

Summary: _Being close was dangerous for their health. _

Disclaimer: If I owned BSG …let's just say Lee would have a lot of…interesting scenes….

A/N Just a short short little oneshot ficlet. Un Beta-ed .

They were never supposed to end up in this position. This awkward position where being in the same room was both thrilling and devastating at the same time. Being close was dangerous for their health.

But being apart was even worse.

They have always danced around the subject of taking their relationship to the next level, but they never really talked about it. No…strike that. They NEVER once talked about it. That was crossing the line into uncharted waters. They would be blind in the fog.

But they didn't care.

The closer they got, the more dangerous the situation.

It was going to destroy them both, and they knew it would. But for some reason they didn't care.

Words were whispered.

Things were said that they couldn't go back on.

Little things.

" I love you Lee." she had said.

" I love you too ." was always his reply.

Dangerous intentions and thoughts turned into actions.

And after he thought her dead he felt his world fall apart.

His marriage ended.

As did his fleet career.

Then she came back.

And his world started to form again.

She was questioned.

Tested.

She was the same person they thought dead.

She ended her marriage.

They began the slow progression of their relationship once more.

And for once in their lives.

They were happy.


	2. Galen and Cally

Title: Love's Silhouette

Rating : PG-13 or T

Pairing/Characters: Galen/Cally, Squint of Galen/Boomer, Galen, Cally, Boomer, Nicky

Spoilers: Every season and upwards to 3.20

Summary: _But something happened. Something he never expected. He began to fall for her. Frak … _

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N Cally and Galen's ficlet.

He didn't know what to think when the academy sent her to him. She seemed so bouncy…so young…so full of energy. She was smart, sassy, and defiant. But most of all, she was one of the best deckhands he had ever worked with.

It was two years she worked with him before the Cylon attack. And in those two years he grew very close to her. He grew close with his entire crew, but there was always something about her that always seemed special.

He was very protective of his crew, and that was common knowledge on board the Galactica. Everyone knew that if you frakked with one of his crew, you'd have him to face later on.

Then Sharon came along, and his attention switched to her. It was an illicit affair, but they didn't seem to give a frak.

Then Dural came and committed his suicide bombing and he ended the relationship.

Then she was revealed as a Cylon. All hell broke loose.

And then it happened.

She shot Sharon.

And Sharon died.

He felt hollow.

But when he was questioned on what happened, part of that affection he had for her reared it's ugly head and he vouched for her honour. She was sentenced to 30 days in the brig. He felt relieved.

Then Helo and _his _Sharon came back and he felt himself collapse again.

Somewhere along the line he forgave her, realizing it wasn't really his place to blame her. He felt a comfortable truce form between the two of them.

And then his dreams started.

And he beat her up by mistake. He felt hollow inside. He had hurt the last person he would ever think of even trying to harm on purpose. He went to Cavil. That didn't work to well.

He went to see her in Sickbay, and there she was, standing up and smiling. He felt horrible inside, and tried to fathom how this wonderful person in front of him forgave him for what he did to her.

But something happened. Something he never expected.

He began to fall for her.

_Frak ._ he thought.

So he asked her out on a date. Needless to say she was quite shocked at his proposal for the date. But she was happily surprised and said yes.

New Caprica came along.

She got pregnant with his child.

They got married soon after finding out.

They settled on New Caprica, and Nicky was born .

And for once in his life, he felt like everything was right, at least for that moment. That moment his son was born, and he looked at him, and her, and he felt his life was complete.

They were all eventually rescued from the clutches of the Cylons, and it was when they were back on board Galactica did everything begin to fall.

The incident with the patch job happened, and they renewed their efforts to make their marriage work.

Now, as him and the entire crew look on , dumbstruck by the sudden resurrection of Galactica's best pilot, Galen looks at his wife standing next to him and he smiles. For what it's worth, all the hell they have been through, he is happy that she is there, standing beside him.

A/N Karl and Sharon's is soon to come.


	3. Athena and Karl

Title: Love's Silhouette

Rating : PG-13 or T

Pairing/Characters: Karl/Sharon, squint Boomer/Galen, Karl, Sharon/Boomer, Kara, Lee, Caprica Six, Dural, Laura

Spoilers: Every season and upwards to 3.20

Summary:

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N To Mariel3, when I said _his _Sharon, I meant Helo's. In the sentence it was 'And then Helo and _his _Sharon came back…' I was referring to Athena not Boomer. Thank you for reading though, I hope you follow the story.

Another A/N This time it's Athena's turn! Wooo a girl's pov.

" There is a human still living here on Caprica. A member of the Galactica. He is an ECO." Six explained. She smirked " One of your copy's ECO's actually."

" Huh." she thinks . She wonders where her friend is going with this.

" Find him, pretend that you are the one he knows, and get close to him. Make sure he falls for you." She looks up at Six and furrows her brows. " He has been chosen for our reproduction project." Six said, noticing her confusion.

" Him? Why?"

" If we want to survive this world we need children. And procreation is one of God's commandments . Who are we to question Him?" She looked at Six and realized she was serious. She nodded.

" Alright."

And the process started.

But even though she knew her assignment was just to seduce him and make sure she got pregnant , she began to feel something else. She began to feel that strange human emotion.

Love.

And it was dangerous.

She finally became pregnant with his child.

And as soon as the child was there, she knew she was in love with him .

But then he found out about her being a Cylon, and everything went down hill.

He shot her. She tried to make him understand that she did care about him.

But he didn't believe her.

" You don't have feelings, you have software."

Even though he was technically right, his words stung. But at the same time he wasn't right. She had feelings. She had feelings for him, and for their child.

" I'm pregnant."

He looked so dumbfounded she had the slight urge to laugh, but the seriousness of the situation stifled her reaction.

Then Starbuck came and he protected her.

When they arrived back on the ships, she was imprisoned. He visited her.

Hera was born, and then they thought she was dead.

She was imprisoned again.

She was released and given a position in the fleet.

And then the survivors of the Cylon invasion came back onboard.

Roslin, who looked tired, but she was alive. Laura smiled upon seeing her , but frowned when she saw her cold look.

Galen and Cally came aboard, Cally looking more tired then she remembered. A little bundle in Galen's arms caught her eye. A baby. Galen and Cally's baby. She felt her stomach turned slightly, but then she saw Karl come towards her and the awkward feeling flew away.

With the survivors came the hassle.

Karl got more responsibilities then he had bargained for, but some how that didn't matter to him.

She mattered to him.

Their newly returned daughter mattered to him. And as she sat there, holding her daughter in her arms, with Karl laying down next to her, his tanks on the floor and a book in his hands, she realized that she had everything she would ever need.

A/N So that was Karl/Athena. Next is Laura/Bill.


	4. Laura and Bill

Title: Love's Silhouette

Rating: PG-13 or T

Characters/Pairings: Laura/Bill, Kara/Lee, Laura, Bill, Kara, Lee

Summary: _He loved her, and even though he didn't say it out loud, he knew she knew._

Spoilers: All seasons and their endings are fair game.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N Dedicated to Mariel3, my first BSG reviewer.

At first he didn't know what to think of the teacher who had boarded his ship so many years ago. She seemed nice enough, and naïve enough. Her suggestions for the computers were, of course, out of the question, but that didn't stop him from feeling a connection to the woman.

The Cylons attacked the Colonies, and the President was killed. Then she was brought to office. A school teacher. It seemed outrageous to him. But then he grew fond of her, and thought it might work out.

Then came her rebellion, and all hell broke loose. He was shot. His son not taking this new event very well, was hallow. No Starbuck to comfort him, to fill that void.

He woke up from everything. He finally started his role as commander once again. She still insisted on her rebellion.

After Cain's death he became Admiral.

They kissed, and after that he knew things had changed between them. Whether or not it was for the best, he couldn't figure it out. At least…not at the time.

The elections came. Her, Tom, and Baltar.

She lost.

Baltar won.

And for the first time in a long time, he regretted not trusting in her.

They found a new planet, and President Baltar ( even now he laughed at that title. It never really suited him) told the colonies it would be their new home. She went down there , taking Maya and Hera with her. She resumed her role as a teacher, and for a little while it worked out. She was healthy again. He didn't worry about her.

They spent a night just staring at the stars above their heads. They enjoyed the time they had.

Especially together.

The Cylons found them, and the fleet retreated to come up with a battle plan.

They were reunited once more.

They rekindled a relationship they didn't know they had, and that was part of what helped him stay steady.

He loved her, and even though he didn't say it out loud, he knew she knew.

And he was comforted. Now , no matter what happened ; if Starbuck's directions were wrong, if they never found Earth, if Lee died, if the Cylons finally got them in a situation where there was no hope of surviving, he would always have her to lean on.

A/N I know these haven't been THAT romantic, but I write angst, what can I say?


End file.
